Only you
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: Milikku, selalu, selamanya. Hanya kau, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau milikku. chapter 3. update. Warning : Lemon. AU Gaahina fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**ONLY YOU**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Cast © Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku no Gaara**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**_

 _ **Dwi Lorna's Request...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kau pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku.

Kau berkata membenciku setiap kali kita bertemu. Tak pernah kah kau menyadari bahwa setiap kau mengatakan membenciku, kumerasakan rasa sakit didadaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu, bukankah dulu kau mengejarku dan berulang kali mengatakan kau mencintaiku sampai aku bosan mendengarnya.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah! Kau justru berkata sebaliknya.

Kau selalu menatap dingin diriku tak mengacuhkanku. Rasanya begitu sakit mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Aku tak peduli semua perlakuanmu terhadap diriku, aku juga tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kau alami sehingga membuatmu berubah. Tapi kupastikan satu hal, Kau milikku. Selamannya milikku. Tak akan berubah sampai kapanmu.

Meski kau pergi keujung dunia, suatu saat aku pasti menemukanmu dan tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.

Kau mungkin bisa lari tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi.

Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ONLY YOU**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Cast © Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku no Gaara**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO,**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **Dwi Lorna's Request...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Author note :

Pernyataan : Terimakasih masih banyak untuk Nadeshiko fuyumi dan Bonifacio Degaros yang telah mau membantu saya menyelesaikan fanfic Only you dan tidak keberatan memberikan hasil dari pemikiran mereka berdua untuk saya gunakan di dalam pembuatan fic ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima kasih banyak.

Dan fic ini pun terinspirasi dari bacaan keren yang saya baca di fanfiction atau wattpad.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa? Jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyamakanku dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu, senpai" Hinata menatap tajam Gaara._

 _Gaara tertegun melihat tatapan nyalang yang Hinata berikan kepadanya._

 _Beberapa detik terlewati, Hinata menatap tajam Gaara untuk sekian kalinya sebelum melangkan melewati Gaara._

 _"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu," teriak Gaara. "Kau sendiri kan, yang mengatakan kalau kita berjodoh."_

 _Hinata menoleh, ia tertawa meremehkan mendengar ucapan Gaara._

 _Gaara tetap diam melihat tingkah Hinata, ia menunggu respon dari Hinata._

 _"Kau percaya bualanku senpai?" Hinata memandang remeh Gaara. "Asal kau tahu, aku." Tekan Hinata. "Tidak pernah sekali pun menyukaimu," Hinata menatap tajam Gaara. "Yang ada justru sebaliknya, aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Sabaku no Gaara." Desis Hinata._

. . .

"Hosh…! Hosh…! Hosh…!"

Gaara terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya, mata jadenya yang redup menampakkan penyesalan yang nyata tatkala mengingat kembali mimpi itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sudah terlalu sering sampai Gaara hapal betul bagaimana detail mimpi itu.

"Hinata," gumam Gaara mengusap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sasori mengajak Gaara ke sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal di Sunagakure untuk merayakan keberhasilannya bersama dengan Deidara.

Sasori adalah sepupu Gaara, ia seorang pemuda _playboy_ berwajah _baby face_ yang sedang mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan besar di bidang kesenian bersama dengan Deidara, rekan kerjanya di sebuah perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Gaara memandang bosan pemandangan di depannya. Ia terlalu malas dengan pandangan menjijikan yang ia dapat dari wanita-wanita jalang yang berusaha mengodanya.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berani mengajaknya minum bersama. Merasa bosan, Gaara pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan pergi ke toilet.

Tanpa ia duga, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan seorang gadis meminta tolong.

.

.

.

Gaara menarik paksa seorang pria mabuk yang sedang berusaha mencumbu paksa seorang gadis.

Brug..

"Pergi atau mati!" Ucap Gaara tegas.

Hinata menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya melihat pemukulan brutal yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat melihat pemandangan itu.

Gaara merapikan jas yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata melihat pria tampan yang ada di depannya. _He is so handsome_. Dia memakai jas hitam di tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi, wajah tampan bak dewa yunani dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakkan membuatnya terlihat liar sekaligus _sexy_ secara bersamaan.

 _Damn_! Hinata terpesona Dibuatnya.

Sialan, pria di depannya ini sungguh tampan dan _sexy_ sehingga membuat Hinata kehilangan fokus.

Hinata menggeleng pelan berusaha fokus.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata gugup melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaara menoleh kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Hinata?"

Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar kalimat pria yang telah menolongnya.

"Hinata?" Ulangnya dengan nada bingung.

 _Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?_

Gaara mendekat dan itu membuat Hinata gugup.

"Ma-maaf, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Hinata membungkuk hormat dan segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun...

"Kau Hinata, kan? Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata terdiam saat ia mendengar suara dingin pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ah, mungkin anda salah mengenali orang," senyum Hinata, "Namaku Senju Hinata, bukan Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menjelaskan.

Hinata hendak pergi meninggalkan Gaara, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya. Hinata membulatkan mata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Hinata ketakutan.

"Hinata," Gaara menatap _intens_ Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk; senang, rindu, sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya. Melihat Gaara memperhatikannya seketika membuat wajah Hinata merona.

 _Sial_ , Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia merona di saat seperti ini. Saat ada pria gila di depannya. Jangan sampai pria ini memanfaatkan'nya.

Gaara berbalik, tangannya masih mencengkram tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Hinata.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata memcoba melepaskan cengkraman Gaara saat mereka tiba di _privat_ _room_.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan geram, "Kau Hinata, kan? Hyuuga Hinata." Desis Gaara tajam.

"Ini aku. Hinata, Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" Gaara mengucapkan'nya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, ia terlalu bingung mengartikan ucapan Gaara. Ia tersadar saat melihat Gaara mengunci pintu keluar.

"Apa yang-"

"Kita perlu bicara, berdua."

.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Tuan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada kalem walau masih dibarengi suara mendesis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit melihat perubahan sikap Hinata selama empat tahun tak bertemu.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, kau Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, miliku," ucap Gaara tegas.

Hinata membulatkan mata tanda tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Emosinya langsung naik saat Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

 _Seenaknya saja_ pikir Hinata kesal.

Hinata menghela napas kesal, ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan nyalang. "Dengarkan baik-baik, ya, tuan." Hinata mengepalkan telapak tangannya menahan amarah. "Namaku, SENJU HINATA," tekan Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku bukanlah milikmu." Hinata berujar tegas, mendelik sembari bersedekap. Menatap dingin pertanda tidak terima apa yang dia dengar. Hinata, menghentakkan kaki berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, ia menatap tajam Hinata dan mengertakan gigi. "Kau milikku!"

Hinata mendelik tidak suka. Ia menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam Gaara. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata dan aku tidak pernah menjadi mil-"

"BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA TIDAK MENGENALKU!" Gaara mendesis galak, membuat Hinata berjinjit ngeri.

Gadis itu membatu, terdiam di tempat. Tak menyangka bentakan kasar keluar dari bibir Sabaku no Gaara.

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar detik waktu berjalan. Terdengar helaan napas kasar dari Gaara sehingga membuat punggung Hinata reflek menegak, rasa kalut kini mulai melingkupi hatinya.

Menyadari ada kilatan berbahaya di mata itu, dan untuk sesaat Hinata tertegun. Ia seperti melihat sesosok pemangsa di dalam mata jade nan dingin, tak berperasaan itu.

Dengan pelan dan pasti, seolah menambah ketegangan yang sudah Hinata rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil satu langkah menuju ke arah gadis itu berada. _Refleks_ , Hinata pun mundur selangkah.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya," Gaara mulai bicara, suaranya pelan dan tegas.

Kecepatan langkahnya menuju ke arah Hinata merupakan kecepatan yang tetap, sementara langkah gadis itu menjauhinya sedikit ragu dan bingung.

"Kau adalah milikku, dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya," dia melanjutkan, menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "kau tak berhak membantahnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Hinata ragu, tak mengerti apa yang tengah diisyaratkan pria itu.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Hinata terus melangkah kakinya kebelakang hingga punggunya membentur dinding. Entah kenapa, Gaara menjadi sosok yang sangat berbahaya baginya . Seolah Gaara bisa menerjang ke arahnya dan segera mencabik-cabik dirinya. Saat itu ada sesuatu seperti binatang buas didalam diri Gaara.

Bahkan ketika Hinata sudah berhenti, Gaara terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia hanya berhenti ketika dirinya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari Hinata. Jarak yang begitu dekat bagi Hinata hingga dia bisa menangkap aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara. Benak Hinata sudah berteriak menjerit frustasi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gaara meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dinding untuk mencegah Hinata melarikan diri. Hinata menaikkan alis matanya dan melotot pada Gaara.

Hinata merasakan lengan Gaara yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangnya, saat dia menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang memeluk dirinya. Sepasang mata jade menatapnya, membuat Hinata gemetar oleh aura gelap yang terpancar di dalamnya.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Gaara menempelkan hidung ke rahang Hinata. Hinata memberontak, ia mendorong bidang dada Gaara untuk melepaskan pelukkan'nya. Tapi usaha Hinata sia-sia, Gaara justru semakin mempererat pelukkan'nya dan mengecup rahang Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata menggigit bibit bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku!" Hinata terus meronta, "Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu."

"Siapa?"

Pemuda itu terusik dengan pertanyaan gadis yang dipeluknya dengan paksa. Siapa katanya?

Gaara menggertakan gigi. Sepasang jade menatap perak-lavender yang menantangnya. Tersirat luka dan amarah yang memenuhi jade tersebut karena si gadis benar-benar bertanya siapa eksistensi pemuda itu bagi Hinata, bukan sekadar ucapan sambil lalu karena emosi.

Gaara marah, tangannya terkepal, dan tindakan yang berikutnya dia lakukan adalah semakin menekan Hinata, mengunci gadis itu dalam hasrat mendominasi yang tak akan pernah surut.

"Aku pemilikmu. Aku berhak atas hidupmu, Hinata."

Hinata membulatkan mata dengan mulut terbuka terkejut tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ka-kau mengatakan aku milikmu, jika mengenalmu saja aku tidak pernah." Ujar Hinata geram.

Gaara tersentak, ia semakin menatap tajam Hinata "Tidak mengenalku katamu?"

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalmu, tuan..."

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." Jelas Gaara dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Tuan Sabaku. Jadi, berhentilah mengatakan kalau aku mil-"

"Milikku selamanya."

"Ya tuhan, berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu. Aku bukan milikmu." Teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Dan berapa kali harus jelaskan, agar kau mengerti. Kau milikku." Tegas Gaara dengan rahang yang masih mengeras.

Hinata menghela napas lelah melihat kekeraskepalaan pria yang ada di depannya.

"Ya ampun," gemas Hinata melihat tingkah Gaara. "Kau benar-benar pri-" Hinata bungkam seketika saat bibir Gaara tepat menyentuh bibirnya. Menekannya keras dan lidahnya membelai lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata langsung lemas saat merasakan betapa kuat tekanan bibir Gaara untuk melumat bibirnya dengan sangat dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Dada Hinata berdesir, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Hinata, tangannya memegang kepala Hinata menariknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya membuat tubuh Hinata terasa panas.

Hinata tidak sanggup berdiri ketika ciuman Gaara semakin _intens_ , lidah Gaara menyelusuri rongga mulutnya dan lidah mereka membelit satu sama lain. Hinata menyerah, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Gaara membalas melumat bibir itu menikmati ciuaman mereka.

 _Ini gila?_

Bagaimana bisa Hinata membalas ciuman pria yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Dan yang lebih parahnya. Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati dan balas melumat bibir pria yang ada di depannya.

 _Shit_ , Hinata tidak bisa bernapas. Setiap kali ia berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya. Gaara memiringkan kepala dan menangkup wajahnya, melumat, memasukkan lidahnya.

Gaara mengerang ditenggorokan saat tangannya mengusap dan menekan punggung Hinata. Hasratnya bergejolak hebat saat merasakan dada lembut Hinata menekan dadanya. Sialan, Gaara merasa sesak di bagian bawahnya.

"Hah...hhh..hah..." Hinata menghirum udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat bibir mereka terpisah. Hidung mereka masih bersentuhan, terengah-engah. Begitu intim. Hinata bisa merasakan napas Gaara menerpa wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku ti-tidak bisa menahannya. Sialan..." guman Gaara tepat di bibir Hinata. "Aku menginginkanmu, aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Hinata." Bisik Gaara.

"Sabaku-" bisik Hinata lemah. Hinata mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Jangan lakukan itu," ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar. "Kumohon."

Gaara menghembuskan napas kasar, memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya kepada Hinata.

"Maaf,"

"Ha-mmmpphhh." Gaara menciumnya lagi, melumat dan membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Gaara memasukan lidahnya menyentuh dinding mulut Hinata.

Gaara masih terus menciumnya sampai mereka kehabisan napas. Bibirnya turun mencium rahang Hinata kemudian menggigit leher gadis itu.

Gaara menngerang pelan saat merasakan Hinata mencengkeram bahu dan rambutnya. _Damn_ , ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Gaara menggendong Hinata kemudian membawa kesofa dan membaringkannya.

"Jangan, please kumohon tuan Sabaku..." dengan berlinang air mata Hinata memohon agar Gaara tak melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Hm?" Bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata. Mengulum cuping Hinata hingga desahan kecil lolos dari mulutnya.

"Tidak, kumohon tuan-ah..." Sang gadis membungkam bibirnya sendiri saat lenguhan halus mulai mengalun. Hinata berontak, ia mendorong bahu Gaara berusaha agar kecupan pria itu terlepas, dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hinata berhasil melakukannya.

Hinata segera bangkit dari sofa. merapikan baju yang ia pakai dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan geram.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!" Hinata dengan lantang mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa ragu-ragu, tergagap ataupun takut. Hinata maju selangkah, ia melotot menantang Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan super tajam.

Plak...

Tanpa ragu Hinata langsung menampar Gaara sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar keparat, bajingan, manusia rendah, tidak tahu malu, berani sekali kau menyentuhku," Hinata menambahi, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetar ketakutan merasa jijjk akibat sentuhan Gaara.

"Bajingan?" Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. "Dan kau menyukaiku."

"Brengsek! Memangnya kau pikir aku menyukaimu."

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

Bagai orang tidak waras, Gaara tertawa keras. tawa Gaara menggelegar diseluruh ruangan, Hinata bergetar. Ia takut, sungguh takut. suara tawa Gaara terdengar mengerikan digendang telinganya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya pelan menatap mata jade yang semakin menggelap.

Gaara melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata seperti seekor predator yang siap memakan mangsanya.

"Tidak menyukaiku?" Gaara tertawa lagi, "Kau salah Hinata, kau menyukaiku. Sangat menyukaiku."

"Keterlaluan." Hinata kembali melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Gaara tetapi dengan sigap Gaara menahan tangan Hinata dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Gaara mencengkram kuat tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan." Hinata meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Gaara.

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan Hinata." Desis Gaara.

"Kurang ajar," Hinata menendang Gaara tapi Gaara berhasil menghindarinya, ia menahan kaki Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

Bruk...

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan merasakan sakit dipunggunnya. Gadis itu membuka mata dan melihat Gaara menindihnya.

"Brengsek! Awas! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara. Gaara tak bergeming, ia semakin menindih tubuh Hinata.

"Aku bilang menyingkir dari tub-"

"BERISIK!"

Sepakah kata itu sukses membungkam bibir mungil Hinata.

"Kau sungguh menguji kesabaranku Hinata," Gaara menghertakkan gigi. "Apa kau ingin tahu seberapa besar kau menyukaiku? Dan apa saja yang telah kita lakukan?" Tekan Gaara.

"Ap-" Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat bibir Gaara membungkam mulutnya menciumnya dengan kasar.

Hinata semakin meronta, mendorong memberontak melawan sekuat tenaga saat Gaara menyentuhnya dengan bringas. "Tidak! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari kengkungan Gaara. Tapi semua usahnya sia-sia. Gaara mencengkram erat tangan Hinata sehingga menimbulkan warna merah bekas cengkraman tangan pada pergelangannya.

Air mata membasahi pipinya disela-sela ciumannya dengan Gaara. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan tak sanggup melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Menyerah, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Gaara menggagahinya. Hinata tahu bahwa suatu saat pasti dirinya akan menyesal karena telah membiarkan pria tidak kenal menyentuh tubuhnya.

Gaara yang menyadari dan melihat Hinata telah menutup matanya berangsur melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kedua tangan Hinata. Ia menyeringai di tengah ciumannya dan menuntaskan apa yang telah ia mulai.

Gaara mencium lembut Hinata, Hinata merasakan lumatan lembut di bagian bibir bawahnya, ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini menjadi lebih _intens._ Lidah mereka saling beradu dan terjalin. Gaara melepaskan cardingan yang Hinata pakai tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kata Gaara bernapsu, tangannya memegang dada Hinata dan meremasnya.

"Ah! He-hentikan...jangan...aku—"

"Hinata..."

"Kumohon..."

"Tenanglah..."

Hinata menolak, sementara Gaara mempererat pelukkannya dan mengelus daerah yang tengah disentuhnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah...lepaskan..." Hinata merintih pelan sambil memegangi tangan Gaara yang tengah beraksi.

"Aku ingin melihatnya..." jawab Gaara.

Hinata tersentak ketika jemari Gaara bergerak masuk ke dalam bra dan menyentuh putingnya yang ternyata sudah mengeras.

"Sabaku! Tidak! Oh...aku mohon!" Hinata memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi aneh diseluruh tubuhnya. "Lepas!" Hinata mencengkram bahu Gaara mencoba menyingkirkan Gaara dari tubuhnya.

Gaara terkekeh geli melihat usaha Hinata. Ia mencium dan menggigit kulit leher Hinata. Hinata mengerang, ia berusaha keras tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya disaat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan posesif yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan menginginkan pria itu melakukan lebih.

Pria itu mengeluarkan payudara kiri Hinata dari dalam bra hingga menyembul keluar. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang lelaki melihat bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Gaara memandang takjub payudara Hinata. Ia menyeringai senang melihat betapa besar dan padatnya payudara itu.

Dengan rakus Gaara melumat dada Hinata, sementara tangan yang sebelah lagi sibuk meremas dada kanan. Gaara berhenti sebentar, mendongak menatap Hinata.

Wajah yang merona...mata perak-lavender yang sayu karena dikuasai kenikmatan akibat perlakuan darinya, napas yang terengah-engah dan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

 _Shit_ maki Gaara merasa sesak akibat kejantanannya sudah tegang sempurna bersiap memasuki Hinata.

Tangan Gaara turun kebawah menyentuh perut Hinata, mengelus pinggang kemudian melepas celana dalam Hinata.

Gaara menunduk, menatap vagina Hinata. Gaara menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyibak bibir vagina Hinata. Gadis itu semakin meringis malu, pipinya memerah sejak tadi. Gaara merasa nafsunya semakin naik ketika merasakan basah di daerah yang tengah disentuhnya.

"Kau cantik..." Gaara memuji, Hinata menahan napas ketika Gaara membungkukkan badan, menempatkan wajah di depan vagina miliknya. Sebuah jilatan ia rasakan di sana. Hinata mendesah pelan sekaligus berusaha menjauhkan kepala Gaara dari kewanitaannya.

Gaara menjilati bagian paha dalam Hinata, terus bergerak mendekati vaginanya.

"Sabaku, h-hentikan, aku—" ucapan Hinata terhenti. Ketika Gaara memasukan lidahnya ke vagina Hinata.

"Ahh..." desah Hinata tiba-tiba ketika Gaara menjilati klitorisnya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan, membuat bagian itu membesar. Gaara menghentikan jilatannya sejenak, merasa puas atas hasil dari rangsangan yang ia lakukan lalu menghisap klitoris itu sambil menggerakkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Hinata menggeliat dan mulai menendang-nendang kakinya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah bahkan dia berusaha membungkam mulutnya sendiri khawatir akan mendesah terlalu keras.

"Panggil namaku sayang..." bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata, mengulum, menjilat cuping telinga Hinata.

"Sabaku...mmmpphhh," Gaara meraih bibir bengkak gadis itu dengan mulutnya, melumat dan memasukan lidahnya.

"Sayang, panggil yang benar..."

"Ga-Gaara..." Gaara tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Ya, panggil terus namaku."

"Bre-brengsek!" Maki Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai kemudian mencium tepi bibir Hinata.

"Ah..." jerit Hinata menjambak kasar rambut Gaara saat merasakan jari Gaara memasukinya.

"Gaa-ra sudah," Hinata meronta, mendorong tubuh Gaara.

"Tenang sayang, _rileks_." Ujar Gaara menenangkan.

Gaara menambahkan satu jari lagi kelubang Hinata dan mengocok, Hinata menjerit, Gaara menarik kepala Hinata dan menciumnya.

Gaara semakin cepat menaikan ritme kocokannya di lubang vagina milik Hinata. Hinata mengerang dalam ciumannya, jemari Gaara dengan lihai menggosok klitorisnya dan membuat Hinata menggeliat.

"Gaara...hentikan," Hinata memohon dengan mata sayu.

Gaara mengusap keringat diwajah Hinata. Ia terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat bola mata perak-lavender Hinata memancarkan gairah. Dan Gaara tahu, Hinata juga sudah terangsang dan menginginkan dirinya.

"Tentu sayang," Gaara mengecup dahi Hinata. "Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku akan berhenti." Gaara semakin mempercepat gerakkan jemarinya.

Hinata menjerit, tubuhnya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang kan keluar. "Ayo keluarkan sayang, setelah itu kau akan puas." Gaara menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata mengerang menjerit merasakan organisme pertamanya. Gaara menjilat bibirnya, ia memandang Hinata penuh damba melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata ketika organisme. Tangan Gaara bergerak, ia menjilati dan menikmati cairan cinta Hinata yang menempel dijemarinya.

"Sial, kau membuatku gila Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." Gaara bergerak melepaskan bajunya. Mata Hinata setengah tertutup. Ia terengah-engah sementara Gaara sibuk melepas sabuk celana beserta celana dalamnya.

Gaara mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya ke vagina Hinata, ia mendorong sedikit berusaha masuk. Hinata melotot melihat Gaara mengarahkan kejantaannya.

"Tidak! Berhenti, jangan lakukan itu." Tangan Hinata mencoba menjauhkan kejantanan Gaara tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Gaara mencengkram tangannya dan mengarahkan tangan Hinata ke kedua dada. Menekannya membuat Hinata tanpa sadar meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hinata?" Gaara menatap Hinata. "Nikmat bukan? Menyentuh dadamu sendiri." Gaara menyeringai.

"Brengsek, kau benar-ben- ah...Ga-Gaara..." Hinata meringis kesakitan, Ia _reflek_ mencengkram punggung Gaara dengan tangan yang satunya saat merasakan sakit dilubang senggamanya saat penis Gaara berhasil memasukinya.

Gaara meringis merasakan perih dipunggungnya akibat cakaran Hinata. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata memenangkan.

"Shhht... tenang Hinata," Gaara mencubit puting Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari rasa sakit yang dia alami.

"Aku janji, setelah beberapa saat kau tidak akan merasakan kesakitan," Gaara kembali melumat bibir Hinata. "Kau pasti akan menikmatinnya." Gaara membelai rambut Hinata dan mencium pucak kepalanya.

Sunyi senyap.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak-tangis putus asa dari Hinata karena tidak bisa mencegah Gaara memasukinya.

"Jangan menangis," pinta Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata. " _Please_." Gaara memohon.

"Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gaara mencium lembut Hinata. Ia terdiam sebentar tak memulai menggerakkan penisnya. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar vaniga Hinata terbiasa dengan penisnya.

Gaara mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menggerakkan penisnya dan memulai manisnya cinta bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

Di ruangan itu, dimana terdapat dua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin. Terdengar suara jerita disertai tangisan pilu, desahan dan juga geraman nikmat seseorang yang membuat siapa pun dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan tubuh semuanya terasa sakit, terlebih tubuh bagian bawahnya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata merasa asing dengan _interior_ kamar.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Dimana ini?"

Wajah Hinata langsung pucat saat merasakan ada sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat perutnya.

Hinata menahan pekikkan'nya saat menyadari bahwa ia telanjang. Hinata menutup mulut kuat-kuat berusaha meredam suaranya, melihat seorang pria telanjang disampingnya. Hinata menyipitkan mata memperhatikan wajah pria yang sedang tidur nyenyak, ia merasa mengenal pria ini. Hinata membatu menyadari siapa pria itu.

 _Ya tuhan, ini pria yang semalam. Jadi, kejadian selaman itu bukan mimpi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Hinata tersenyum masam sambil meringis saat mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis putus asa menyadari situasinya yang tengah dia alami sekarang yang membuat matanya memanas dan mengabur oleh air mata yang jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Hinata mengerutuki dirinya semalam karena membiarkan pria brengsek macam, siapa? Siapa namanya? Ah, iya sekarang dia ingat. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Bajingan mesum, pemaksa, arogan, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

Rasa geram dan sedih bercampur jadi satu, Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Bukan saatnya ia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Hinata bergegas beranjak dan menarik selimut untuk mencari pakaiannya yang entah di mana Gaara menyingkirkannya semalam. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, berharap pria brengsek macam Sabaku no Gaara akan terlupa begitu saja dengan kejadian semalam saat terbangun dan tak mendapati Hinata lagi di ranjang.

Hinata melangkah pelan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar, ia melirik pria itu sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _Brengsek_ umpatnya kesekian kali memaki Gaara.

.

.

.

Sasori menyesap kopinya melihat deretan angka yang tercekak hitam diatas putih. Sasori menghirup aroma kopi saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar membuatnya terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang ia minum.

Gaara masuk dengan wajah yang mengerikan. " _Shit_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lihatlah. Kau membuatku mengotori laporan penting ini Gaara." Keluh Sasori kesal.

Gaara tak bergeming, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sofa dan memencet tombol interphone. "Matsuri bawa Baki kemari." Teriaknya.

Sasori menyeryitkan alis melihat tingkah Gaara.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Matsuri datang membawa Baki. "Mr. Sabaku memanggil saya?"

"Baki, bawa semua data orang yang tinggal di Sunagakure bernama Senju Hinata. Penduduk lokal maupun pendatang. Semuanya." Gaara meraung penuh emosi.

Baki bergeming, dia meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasori duduk disofa dan memandang heran penampilan Gaara sungguh berantakan. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Dia masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin. Ada apa dengannya dan siapa itu Senju Hinata?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasori penasaran berusaha tak acuh. "Tumben sekali kau memanfaatkan pegawai ayahmu?" Sindirnya.

"Dia kabur lagi," Gaara memijit hadinya.

Sasori semakin penasaran, ia berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia kabur?" Gaara mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, ia menghela napas kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia kabur, kami bercinta semalam. Dan saat aku terbangun dia sudah tidak ada...berani-beraninya dia kabur dariku." Gaara mengoceh-meracau tidak jelas.

Sasori mengangguk, ia menatap Gaara penuh selidik. Tumben sekali sepupunya yang satu mencari keberadaan seorang gadis yang telah dia tiduri. Biasanya para gadislah yang datang mencari keberadaannya untuk mengajak berkencan.

"Sialan, jika aku menemukannya, aku akan menguncinya didalam kamar sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku." Bibir Sasori membentuk huruf 'o' mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

Sasori berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sesupunya yang tidak seperti biasa. "Seharusnya dia senang bisa tidur denganku bukannya malah kabur." Protes Gaara. Sasori berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat Gaara bertingkah seperti anak kecil hanya karena ditinggal seorang gadis setelah mereka berdua melakukan _one night stand_

"Dia mungkin bisa lari, tapi dia tidak bisa sembunyi." senyum licik merekah di wajah Gaara. Gaara benar-benar terlihat seperti binatang buas sekarang dan siap memakan mangsanya.

Sasori hanya bisa berharap gadis yang bernama Senju Hinata bisa selamat dari cengkraman Gaara.

"Semoga tuhan melindungimu." Guman Sasori mendo'akan Hinata.

.

.

.

 _ **The end**_

.

.

.

 _My first Gaahina and my first lemon._

 _So, mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ONLY YOU**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and its contents only belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Cast © Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku no Gaara**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Warning OOC, AU, TYPO'S**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Author note :

Pernyataan :

Maafin saya yg telah memakai hasil pemikiran dari Nadeshiko fuyumi dan Bonifacio Degaros, sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada kalian berdua karena saya sudah seenaknya atau sudah lancang menaruhnya tanpa izin dulu. Maaf udah saya copas dan tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya.

Ini kata-kata yang saya copas dari Nadeshiko fuyumi.

"Siapa?"

Pemuda itu terusik dengan pertanyaan gadis yang dipeluknya dengan paksa. Siapa katanya?

Gaara menggertakan gigi. Sepasang jade menatap perak-lavender yang menantangnya. Tersirat luka dan amarah yang memenuhi jade tersebut karena si gadis benar-benar bertanya siapa eksistensi pemuda itu bagi Hinata, bukan sekadar ucapan sambil lalu karena emosi.

Gaara marah, tangannya terkepal, dan tindakan yang berikutnya dia lakukan adalah semakin menekan Hinata, mengunci gadis itu dalam hasrat mendominasi yang tak akan pernah surut.

"Aku pemilikmu. Aku berhak atas hidupmu, Hinata.

Kata" yang saya copas dari Degaros :

Gadis itu membatu, terdiam di tempat. Tak menyangka bentakan kasar keluar dari bibir Sabaku Gaara.

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar detik waktu berjalan. Kesunyian ini membangunkan Gaara dari luapan emosi, lautan amarah yang bergejolak meruntuhkan pengendalian diri.

Gaara memijat pelipis, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya karena hilang kendali. Helaan napas kasar terdengar. Gaara menjaga nada suara pada volume terendah.

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau adalah milikku."

Di luar dugaan, Hinata tak mau kalah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Perkataanku adalah mutlak."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan—"

"Hinata..."

"Dengar! Aku bukan milikmu! Aku bukan—"

"Tenangkan dirimu."

"Jangan memerintahku! Jangan sebut namaku! Jangan pernah—"

Satu gerakan cepat. Hanya butuh dua langkah. Dalam sepersekian detik tubuh Gaara sudah berada tepat di hadapan...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Dan fic ini pun terinspirasi dari bacaan keren yang saya baca di fanfiction atau wattpad.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ada tanda merah?" gumam Temari memperhatikan Hinata dari tadi.

Ino menyeryit mendengar gumaman Temari yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja kantin, "Kenapa?"

"Hm, itu... Hinata, dia menggerai rambutnya," ucap Temari menunjuk leher Hinata dengan nada tak yakin.

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Ino memutar mata dengan ekspresi bosan. "Hinata memang selalu menggerai rambutnya. Memangnya kapan dia tidak menggerai rambutnya?"

Hinata yang duduk tepat di samping Ino hanya mendengus kecil dan tetap melanjutkan makan siang tanpa berminat ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudnya. Hanya saja… aneh, aku seperti melihat tanda kemerahan di lehernya…" Temari menatap intens Hinata mencoba menganalisis penglihatannya.

Ino yang mulai penasaran akhirnya ikut memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat langsung apa yang dimaksud Temari dengan memandang langsung ke samping, menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang sibuk makan.

Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menganalisis warna kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di leher Hinata, dengan seringai di wajah dipalingkannya kembali kepala untuk menatap Temari dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Dan setelah melakukan kontak mata beberapa saat dengan Ino, akhirnya Temari mengerti dan membelalakkan matanya, "Oh tuhan, kau bercinta dengan seseorang semalam?"

Hinata mendengus pelan, tak menanggapi.

"Apa dia tampan?" goda Ino sambil terkikik.

"Ino!" tegur Hinata cemberut.

"Pantas saja kau menggerai rambutmu." Ino menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka," Temari menggelengkan kepala. "Kau akan bercinta dengan pria yang tidak kau kenal." Temari terpukau.

"Siapa yang memulai duluan?"

Hinata memutar mata bosan. Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau ia di paksa bercinta oleh pria brengsek itu? Dan menjelaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya?

"Apa dia yang menggoda terlebih dahulu?" Temari semakin penasaran.

"Itu... _ano_. Sebenarnya aku d—" Hinata gugup, dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya.

"Emh. Jadi, kalian saling menggoda satu sama lain." Seenak udelnya Temari menarik kesimpulan.

Dan mendengar itu tawa Ino langsung meledak dan menggoda Hinata habis-habisan yang membuat Hinata hampir menjerit frustasi akibat godaan ino.

"Bi-Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini?" ucap Hinata frustasi dengan nada memelas dan dilengkapi wajah merona karena malu.

"Kenapa? Inikan pembicaraan yang menarik," sahut Ino dengan santai. "Senju Hinata, gadis polos dan naif, akhirnya melakukan _one night stand_ ," tambah Ino.

Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang kesal.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau melakukan _one night stand_ dengan pria yang tidak kau kenal. Kukira kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan pria manapun selain suamimu?" Temari memandang Hinata.

"..."

"Bodoh! Hinata juga gadis normal, tentu dia tidak akan tahan melihat pria tampan yang menawarkan asetnya. Dan Hinata jelas takkan sanggup menolaknya, 'kan?"

Temari terkikik geli sementara Ino menyeringai menggoda, tak mempedulikan wajah cemberut Hinata.

"Waw, hebat."

"Ck, merepotkan."

Hinata memutar lehernya menatap dua sosok familiar yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shika! Sai! Kalian datang di saat yang tepat!" Ino tersenyum bahagia, "Kemari, kemari," ia menepuk kursi panjang di sampingnya, "Teman kita yang satu ini sedang kasmaran!"

Hinata menatap tajam Ino.

Shikamaru dan Sai, tak memberikan perlawanan saat Ino mengundang mereka untuk duduk.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sungguh bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Hinata menghentikan makannya sejenak, ia memutar bola mata bosan.

 _"GOOD JOB_ ," kini giliran Sai yang unjuk suara, "Kau benar-benar hebat," Sai memuji.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka," Shikamaru memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau bisa menggoda seorang pria." sahut Shikamaru cuek.

Ketiga orang yang ada disana, langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Suasana tempat pertemuan sudah penuh dengan pegawai dari divisi tempat Hinata bekerja.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang merasa terganggu dengan bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh rekan kerjanya mengenai CEO baru yang akan memimpin rapat kali ini. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana seorang CEO di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja mau memimpin rapat dari divisi rendah, tempat dia bekerja.

Dan anehnya lagi dari kabar yang Hinata dengar bahwa sang CEO tidak pernah mau memimpin rapat selain rapat pemegang saham.

 _What the hell?_

Dan sekarang sang CEO justru akan memimpin rapat dari divisi ini.

 _God_! umpat Hinata tidak percaya.

Suasana di ruang mulai gaduh karena sang CEO belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di halayak umum. Terdengar suara kekecewaan dari rekan kerja Hinata yang berjenis kelamin wanita karena sang CEO incaran mereke belum datang juga.

Bagi mereka yang berstatus _single_ , ini adalah kesempatan LANGKAH karena mereka bisa melihat langsung sang CEO dan berharap keberuntungan ada ditangan mereka sehingga mereka bisa membuat sang CEO jatuh hati.

Hinata mendengus sebal dengan pikiran rekan-rekannya. Kenapa mereka sudah berkhayal dan mengeluh-eluhkan sang CEO yang wajah dan rupanya saja tidak diketahui.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruang itu menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Shikamaru yang meminta perhatian dari rekan-rekannya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, Shikamaru pun akhirnya mempersilahkan seorang pria tinggi dan tegap masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

Mata Hinata melotot dengan mulut mengaga, Hinata terkejut melihat pria brengsek itu ada di hadapanya. Hinata menggelangkan kepala tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Hinata bungkam, ia shock dan terpukul mengetahui fakta bahwa pria brengsek yang ada di depannya ini adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

 _Damn_! Hinata menggeram kesal mengetaui hal tersebut.

Hinata menelan ludah gugup melihat seringai yang terukir di wajah pria tersebut.

Diam-diam Gaara terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata, ia menyeringai senang melihat mangsanya ada di depan mata.

 _Gotca, finally. I found you._

.

.

.


End file.
